Steamy Situations
by Da Baddest King
Summary: What happens when Naruto's day of relaxation becomes into something so different when he get's trapped in a sauna room with Ino? Read to find out, please read and review.


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...**

**Here's my onshot-Steamy Situations-Ino/Nar.....another one of my onshot's, this is a idea I got from out of no where lol, ideas just pop into my head randomly....lol well here ya go....**

"Man where are my gym shorts!" Naruto yelled going through his drawer.

Roaming around he didn't seem to find what he was searching for, but soon he did.

"Aha!" He said as he spotted his shorts on the ceiling's fan _"How these get their?" _he wondered but stopped thinking about it, that wasn't important, the important fact was he found them.

The eaighteen year old blond left his house in a hurry to go to his favorite place to work out,the gym.

Today was a special day, well not special but to him, it was. The gym's sauna was only opened on certain day's, Fridays, and Wednesday, it was Friday, Naruto always loved using the sauna, he loved releasing all his stress in there, no one to bother him, to argue with, he was just glad to not see Sakura, just yesterday she knocked him in the head because he had apparently called "Fat" she had tried something on at the mall and she told Naruto how it look and he responded "It looks to small" and after she heard that she punched him in the head.

So now he was glad he didnt have to hear her anoying mouth anymore.

* * *

When he reached the gym he walked in looking around the place with a smile on his face, still excited that he had a No-Sakura free day.

The Blond male walked into the men's locker room, and waisted no time getting undress.

He made sure no one was in the locker room, as he did not like changing in front of other guys, he though they were looking at him naked and exposed.

One time he had actually found a guy looking at him up and down, the guy soon turned his face a different direction when Naruto turned around and from then on, he didn't like getting naked in front of males.

His hands grabbed the the tip of his shorts along with his boxers and slid them down, letting them drop to the floor and the air hit his soft light skinned member.

The sound of someone entering did not seem to get to Naruto's ears, a short muscular guy with black hair drooping down his face and also with a towel around his waist walked in with water dripping on his chest and nipples.

He began to wash his hands slowly.

Naruto quickly grabbed a towel out his gym bag and wrapped it thigth around his waist, then put the boxers and orange pants in the bag.

The half naked blond did not notice that the guy that had just walked in was observing him from the reflection of the mirror.

As Naruto turned around he saw the man looking at him and replied "What the hell you looking at?" he asked with rage in his voice.

The man quickly looked down and walked out the bathroom.

_"Fag" _he said to himself.

* * *

Naruto was heading thords the sauna with loud music blasting his ear's, but looked around to make sure that man wasn't watching his every move.

The ghost was clear so he continued to head to the sauna.

The machine outside the sauna was to control the heat in the little room, the teen moved some buttons and placed it on 80'C, it was a good way to start, eventually he would turn it up a bit.

The blond teen opened up the door and saw no one inside, witch brought a small smile to his face knowing he would be the only one there and no one could ruin his relaxation.

He stepped inside it and closed the door leaving a little bit of light in the room, he sat down on the bench and tightened his towel so it wouldn't fall off.

A couple of minutes had passed and the room began to get hot and a little steamy, Naruto closed his eyes in relaxation and bobbed his head back moaning just a slite bit at the warm feeling.

Just as he was getting relaxed someone interupted his moment and opened the door.

It was the same man that had watched him in the locker room, Naruto opened his eyes to see him and they both locked eyes.

Naruto began to feel anger inside him at the sight of seeing him, the man sat down on the bench next to Naruto and rubbed his chest.

_"In about a sec, I'm going to trow this man out"_ he thought to himself.

The man looked at Naruto's bare feet then worked his eyed up his legs.

"Hey man you lost something?" Naruto said with anger in his tone.

The man didnt answer.

"I'm talking to you bud! You have a problem?" Naruto's voice became a bit louder.

The man's eyes finally looked at Naruto "No, I dont" he simply said.

"Then why the hell you keep looking at me ya fag?" Naruto snapped.

"I'm not" the man barely said.

"Yes you are!" the blond yelled.

"You know what, I'm just going to leave" The man simply said and began to walk out when he heard the rude comments behind him.

"Fag" Naruto mumbled.

* * *

Naruto's body was wet and sweat was dripping from his chest,hair,face, in between his leg's and feet.

The teen tried to clear his mind but again, was interrupted.

"I told you to..." his words faded away when he saw the living beauty walking in.

"You told me to what?" the blond teen said, wrapped in a towel from the waist down and had another towel arapped around her chest.

"Oh nothing..I was just..I thought you were someone else" The blond teen stuttered.

The blond goddess smiled and chuckled a bit and sat next to him.

"So Naruto, where's Sakura?" Ino asked the blond sitting next to him.

Concentrating on her legs Naruto responded "I don't know where she is, and personally I don't care, I came here to have a day of my own".

The blond though that Naruto liked Sakura because there always together hanging out, Ino was a bit jealous of this, she wanted all the guys in the village to look at her, and be down on their knees asking to go on a date with her, bud Naruto was different, he wasn't like the other guys Ino seduced then crushed them after she had their attention, he like Ino as a friend and that was it, the same went for Sakura.

"Hmm, well you always with her, so I suppose you be with her" Ino said laying her head on the wall and popping her chest out to get the attention _they _deserved.

"No, I'm not her little dog she can play with whenever she wants to Ino, it's totally different" Naruto said in a high voice, talking about Sakura made him a bit mad.

"OK, Ok Naruto calm down" Ino laughed and Naruto blushed.

* * *

_Outside the Sauna...._

_"This will teach you not to mess with me, and pass judgement"_ The man with the black hair said to himself.

He checked around to see if anyone was around to see what he was doing, he spotted no one and proceeded with his plan, he took a water bottle and dumped the water on the machine controls, causing it to jam the door and turn the temperature up. He then left and pretended nothing had happened.

* * *

The two blonds stayed in the room not noticing anything in silence.

"Is it me, or is it like really hot in here?" Ino said.

"It's a sauna" Naruto laughed.

Ino smiled and blushed "I mean it wasn't like this minutes ago" she replied.

"Let me check" Naruto said walking thords the door.

He pushed it but didn't open, he tried again and got the same reaction.

He turned around "It's locked" He said.

"What? You probably just weak" she joked.

"Come over here and try" he said moving out the way.

"Alright" she went up to the door and tried to open it but didn't budge "I guess we are locked in her" she said putting one hand behind her head.

Both blonds began to bang on the door but no one seem to pay no mind, the music was blocking out their hits.

"Let's just relax Ino, someone will show up eventually" Naruto said.

"Yea, but by then we'll be all saggy and dried up" She said.

Naruto laughed at this.

"It's not funny" Ino snapped.

"Oh just relax" Naruto simply said.

* * *

Half a hour later Naruto and Ino were beginning to feel very dried.

"Dam Naruto, It's getting really steamy in here" she said trying to wave the fog out her way.

The room was very foggy and neither teen could see each other anymore.

After no response Ino looked over at where she last seen Naruto.

"Naruto?" she asked.

No response again.

Since she couldn't see him she extended her hands out and began to search for him.

"Naruto?" she asked again.

She felt something hard and felt it a couple of times to discover what was she touching.

"OH!" she jumped knowing what she had touched, his hard rock abs.

"Naruto?" she asked once again.

"Oh, Yea?" Naruto got up and rubbed his eyes.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I guess I must of dozed off" he said and layed back.

Everything was in silence again.

"Mmmm" Ino moaned softly.

Her moan cough Naruto's attention and he got still to hear.

"Mmm mm" she moaned slowly this time.

Naruto liked what he was hearing and caused him to sweat even more.

Ino rubbed her back slowly and massaged her breast, they were hurting a bit for some strange reason.

"You alright Ino?" Naruto asked.

"I'm alright, is just my back and..." she stopped and thought what she about to say.

"And what?" Naruto asked.

"And..my breast hurt, I don't know why though" she said blushing and a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, well...you tried to massage them?" he asked hoping he didn't make her uncomfortable.

"Yea, but is not doing anything" she moaned.

Back In Silence...

"Can you massage them?" Ino said in a cute voice.

Not belivieng what he heard he asked "What?".

"Can you massage them for me? Please?" she asked again.

The blond teen didn't have a problem with it so "Umm, Yea, I guess" he said "But I cant see you".

"Give me your hand" Ino ordered.

He extended his hand out and she grabbed it, Ino slid the towel down, now exposing her perky light skined breast with pinkish nipples, slowly she placed the hand on her lower neck she ran the hand down to her right breast.

"Now massage them please" she moaned.

Naruto moved his hand's clockwise and gently squeezing them in result of a moan out the teens mouth.

"The other one" she said and placed his hand on her left breast.

The blond teen massaged her breast slowly and moving his finger on her erect nipples.

"Use both hand's" she moaned grabbing his hands and placing them on the spot she enjoyed.

Now both hands were in play, he squeezed them together for a sec and began massaging them, the left one counter clockwise and the right one clockwise.

"Oh...Naruto...that...feels...sooo...goood...thank...you" she moaned piece by piece.

Naruto kept this up for five more minutes, that's when things started heating up...

Naruto felt her hot swety hand on his abs, rubbing up and down with her finger.

He moaned at the touch of her finger and enjoyed what she was doing, Ino's hand reached up to his chest rubbing it in her hot, slippery sweat, making his nipples hard she touched them and soon he felt something slimy on his nipples.

"What the.." he said and knew that his friend had her mouth on his right nipple, swerving her short tongue over it and then switching to the left one.

"Ow" he said as a bit of pain struct him.

Ino had bit his nipples but it bought moans out of him.

"Oh Ino.." he moaned out and stopped massaging her breast.

"Dont stop now" she wined and he continued.

"Move you head up, I got something that could make you breast feel better" he said and quickly slid to her right breast sucking slowly on it and massaging the nipple between his teeth.

"Mmm" The blond girl moaned out and placed her right hand on top of his head.

He switched sides and began doing what he did to her right breast, on the left one.

The pleasure was to much to handle, Ino placed her left hand on his thigh and began moving her hand around it.

The movement she was doing caused the blond male to get aroused, Ino knew from what she was feeling in her hand's.

"This feel good?" she asked placing her hand on top of his member being covered by his towel.

"Mmm hmm" He moaned.

Ino reached for his towel and unwrapped his waist exposing his hard but still soft member, she couldn't see it but she was going to do her best feeling it.

Her hand slid on his dick and wrapped itself around it causing him to jump.

"Lay back" she ordered.

He did as she told him and layed down on the bench, his dick was as hard as brick and was pointing straight up.

The blond female got on top of his thighs and grabbed his dick feeling it in her hand and touching every inch of it.

Naruto grabbed her towel and swift if off in one motion.

They were both naked and all they had on was their coat of sweat.

"Keep massaginig my breast" she said and he began to move his magic hands on them.

"Mmmm much better" she moaned.

His dick was crying out to bust but she was the one controlling what she did with it, she stroked him once and he jumped wanting more.

Her hand squeezed his twelve inch dick to make it harder and stroked it again to make sure it was at full lenght.

Naruto's hands became rougher and Ino liked that, he pinched her nipples and squeezed them together again.

"Mmm I like it rough" she moaned out.

Ino stroked his member again playing with him to see if he could take it, she rubbed his hard abs with every stroke she gave him.

"That feels so dam goo" Naruto whispered.

As Ino felt he was about to give in, she unwrapped her hand of his hard shaft and said "Time for the big challenge" she whispered in his ear.

"And what is that?" he asked but seconds later, found a answer...

Ino placed the head of his dick on her clit and began playing with herself.

"Ah!" she moaned out, he took over.

Naruto wrapped his hand around his hard dick and placed it at the lips of her pussy, in return she moaned loud.

"Fuck me" she moaned.

He slid the head of his dick in her opening, then took it back out.

"Cmon Naruto!" Ino moaned, she could not take it no more.

Naruto laughed and let go of his dick.

As he did that Ino took the opportunity and slid slowly down on his dick.

"Mmm!" both blond moaned.

"You ready?" Ino asked.

"Yea, I'm ready" he said.

The movements began, Ino's waist moved slowly back and forth on his dick feeling it inside her, she moaned.

Naruto played with her breast but soon ran his finger down her naval and down to her clit.

He flicked her clit and in result Ino jumped and her rocking became harder "Do it again" she moaned.

His index finger rubbed on her clit going up, down, up down, slowly, not wanting her to give in soon.

Ino grabbed his chest for balance, she was rocking real hard and to add in more pleasure, Naruto began moving his hips along with hers causing both to experience a huge amount of pleasure.

"Nar...uto!" she moaned and began to insert her finger nails in his chest.

Ino's head flew back as riding him felt so good.

The tightness around his dick made it even better for the male.

Ino was reaching her peak, she gave in and her juices were flowing down his dick and thigh, she stood there with her head back.

Naruto on the other hand was still going, she jumped with every stroke her gave her. He knew he was soon be joining Ino.

The last strokes he gave her were hard it made her jump roughly and his sac to hit her smooth skin, a couple of more seconds and he blasted inside of her, leaving thick, white goo in her pussy.

Both blonds just stood their for about a minute or so, relaxing and trying to regaining their breath.

"Hey Naruto" Ino said taking in big breath of air.

"Ye..yea?" Naruto asked.

"My breast don't hurt no more, thanks for the massage" Ino joked.

"No prob, what are friends for" he said then laughed.

* * *

Ino slid herself up and grabbed her towel to clean herself up, Naruto did the same. As Naruto and Ino wrapped their towel around themselves, they herd the door unlock and open.

A man with a blue towel wrapped around his waist was standing at the door looking at the blonds in confusment.

"I guess you two were stuck in there preety long, huh?" he said looking at their swety bodies.

"Yea a long time" Naruto said.

"Yea a _long _time" she said.

"Well we better get going" Naruto said and got out the sauna with Ino.

"Preety steamy in there huh, Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, just playing with her.

"Yea, you never know when your going to be in steamy situations like this" Ino winked at him and walked away thords the girl's locker room.

* * *

**Well there was another onshot with Ino/Nar,,,,boy dose two let the steem get into their head didnt they? lol.....well I'm going to contnue making great onshots like this, if you like this one, you should read my other great hits...plz tell me wat u liked and didnt like, bad or good coments just plzzz R+R =)**


End file.
